marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Vol 2 50
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Shades posing as: ** Glenn Talbot ** Soldiers Killed in Action under General Ross' command ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** **** ***** Items: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Objective | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Dan Brereton | Inker2_1 = Dan Brereton | Colourist2_1 = Dan Brereton | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = Years ago, Colonel Thaddeus Ross and his squad were sent on a mission to the Pyrenees Mountains in Catalonia to recover an ancient artifact that could be used as a powerful weapon. When they are deployed in the area, Ross' troops wonder why they weren't given any specialized equipment for their mission. Ross doesn't think the general would have sent them on this mission unprepared. The squad is unaware that they are being observed by members of the Moksha Sect of vampires. As they travel the region, Corsikal Volatzin their paranormal expert, notes a number of skeletal remains that are around and tells them that this is a good sign that the object they seek is nearby. Soon they reach a castle and smash through the barred doors. Inside, Corsikal uses a mystical device to draw them to the object. They soon find it, the Orksk Eye, embedded in the chest of a centuries old knight. Volatzin tells them to remove the object and put it in a container but warns them not to touch the object. Ross has Mellon remove the Orksk Eye with his knife. However, before he can get it in the container, it leaps off the knife and attaches itself to Mellon's chest. This transforms him into a horned beast. As Ross scrambles to get his troops under control, the Orksk possessed Mellon kills one of his fellow troops. Ross asks Volatzin if there is any way to stop the Orksk. When he learns that it can only be stopped when the host is killed, Thaddeus opens fire on Mellon, fatally wounding the creature. As the rest of his remaining troops regroup, Volatzin gets close to the Orksk to get some photos of the creature. Suddenly, Mellon reaches out and grabs Corsikal's hand and forces it onto the Orksk Eye just as he dies, transforming the paranormal expert into the monster. With Corsikal killing his troops, Ross orders a retreat but gets protests from Barlow who insists that they recover the object. Before he can protest things further, Barlow is killed by the Orksk. Ross shoots it dead, killing it once more. This time, he crushes the Orksk Eye, deciding that it was too dangerous to have. As he leaves, the Moksha vampires slip into the castle, grateful for the soldiers for destroying the artifact, allowing them access to the castle. Later back at the Pentagon, Ross accuses Brigader Nelson of planting Barlow on his team and testing out the artifact on his men. His superior accuses him of treason, but suddenly the military police come to arrest Nelson, finding proof in Barlow's diary. Ross is commended and promoted to Nelson's rank. His superior officer tells Thaddeus that they are going to stick with scientific weapons in the future, as they are easier to control. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Mellon ** Taylor Antagonists: * Barlow * * Other Characters: * unnamed general * unnamed pilot Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * | Solicit = • Bonus-Sized! A Great Jumping On Point, As The Ghoulish Haunted Hulk Arc Begins! • Who Or What Is The Dark Figure Hunting Red Hulk? • Can Red Hulk’s Might Match Malevolent Magic? • Appearances By Dr. Strange, Red She-Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Daredevil And Others We Aren’t At Liberty To Divulge! | Notes = Continuity Notes Haunted Hulk, Part 1: * The strange spirit in shadow turns out to be the ghost of Doc Samson, as revealed in . * Iron Man confirms that Red Hulk is a member of the Avengers, this is following the events of - . * Doctor Strange recounts the Red Hulk's recent encounter with Blackheart, that happened in - & . * Strange also pulls up the memories following the Red Hulk's battle with Zero/One in . * Thaddeus Ross states that he has been declared legally dead. That happened when the Red Hulk seemingly slew Ross in . Since Thaddeus is the Red Hulk, this deception was pulled off with a Life Model Decoy, as revealed in . * The Red She-Hulk mentions prior obligations to a team. She is referring to the Defenders who she has been a member of from - . * One of the shades that attacked Thaddeus Ross poses as Major Glenn Talbot. Talbot was Thaddeus' right-hand man since . When Ross suffered a mental breakdown in , Talbot took over the mission to destroy the Hulk in . Talbot died trying to destroy the Hulk in . * The Red Hulk killed the Abomination in . Chronology Notes Haunted Hulk, Part 1: A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * Also includes "Catching Up With Jeff Parker", a two-page interview with Jeff Parker by Dugan Trodglen and John Rhett Thomas, a four-page "saga"-style recap of Ross's life, focusing on his time as the Red Hulk, a three-page "Bring on the Bad Guys!", providing brief histories on the villains introduced during Jeff Parker's run on the title along with insights from the writer on each, and a one-page "Hulk: The Reading Chronology!" detailing the various collections featuring Red Hulk | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}